


When we two parted

by Marinet



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinet/pseuds/Marinet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love story of Loki and Tony told in snapshots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When we two parted

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was my Secret Santa gift to my lovely Morado:) Here you can check out her tumblr: http://moradoillusion.tumblr.com/

When we two parted  
In silence and tears,  
Half broken-hearted  
To sever for years,  
Pale grew thy cheek and cold,  
Colder thy kiss;  
Truly that hour foretold  
Sorrow to this.  
\- Byron

 

Ha, he finally done it! 

After years and years of fruitless efforts he mastered the spell. No more begging for Allfather's permission to leave Asgard, no more Haimdal's watchful gaze drilling holes in his back as he approached the border uninvited, no more boundaries holding him back.

Little smirk graced Loki's face as he regarded his new options. There was no point in waiting. He will test his new spell right now.   
**

Well, it surely wasn't Alfheim Loki thought as he looked around the surrounding garden. These trees and plants were like nothing he'd seen before. His eyes wandered over the horizon.

Only one sun. Great, he landed on Midgard.. Of all of the possible places he had to end up on the most primitive and barbarian one. 

His spell proved to be not quite as perfect as he hoped. 

Loud cracking noise pierced warm afternoon air. It was soon followed by sound of someone sniffing and sobbing.

Loki looked around and spotted small boy sitting by the tree growing near the duck pond. The child couldn't be more than three or four Loki decided.

The boy's whole frame shook with the force of his sobs and yet no one seem to be rushing to his aid. 

Loki looked around once more before starting to walk in the direction of the upset child. He was glad that Thor was not here with him because he would be surely mocked for his soft heart, something that wasn't common knowledge among aesir.

When he got there Loki knelt before the small child. The boys chubby fingers seemed to be holding something tightly. After closer look Loki realized it was rubber from what was no doubt a broken balloon. So that's where the sound came from he thought amused.

When Loki lifted his gaze he was met two bright brown eyes. He noted that the child stopped crying but it's face was still smeared with disgusting mix of fresh tears and snots.

“Who are you?” Impressive. The boy didn't sound scared at all, only curious. 

The Norse god curled his lips into little smirk. “I'm Loki” he said pulling bright red balloon from behind his back and handing it to the toddler.  
**

“Why don't you come more often?” Tony asked shyly, his legs dangling from the park bench.

“Where I come from time passed differently. What is a mare day there could be weeks on earth. Do you understand?” 

Tony nodded his head vigorously almost dropping his ice-creams in the process.

“You will just have to stay longer when you are already here.” The boy grinned, proud of his deduction. 

Tony jumped from the bench. His little sticky fist clenched into Loki's sleeve, tugging. “ Come on, I wanna see ducks”  
**  
“I think I will call him dummy.”

“Well that is definitely unusual name.”

“Wanna know why?”

“No necessarily but I fear you will tell me anyway.”

“Because he reminds me of you.”

“You little brat! Come here”

“No! NO! Please not the tickling!”  
**

“Loki can you come here for a second?”

Dark haired god looked up from the laptop that he was tinkering with and made his way over to Tony.

“I made something for you. It's kind of early an Christmas present.” Tony cursed his voice for braking over the last words. Damn puberty.

“Really?” Loki's smile was very pleased making little wrinkles appear in the corners of his eyes. He took offered box from Tony's fingers and started to rip off the gold paper. Tony stood to the side biting the pad of his thumb nervously.

Loki opened the box and pulled out small pedant. It was made out of some kind of metal. Definitely not silver he decided, something much finer then that. 

The pedant twinkled beautifully in the morning rays of sun.

It took Loki a few moments to realize what he was looking at. The pedant lying currently in the palm of his hand was shaped like a balloon. If it was possible god's smile widened even more.

He took Tony's wrist and pulled him into a hug. As he was stepping back he kissed teenager’s cheek.

“Thank you” Loki said gently still grinning.

Tony's heart missed a beat.  
**

“Something happened brother?” asked blond god looking at Loki with curiosity.

“What do you mean Thor?” sighted Loki not even looking up from the book that he was currently engaged in.

“It's just that... you seem different.” Loki arched one black eyebrow flipping to the next page.

“You must be mistaken brother. Now, if you allow me I would like some peace to continue my reading.”

Thor knew when he was defeated so got up from the bed with a shake of his head. As he was near the door he glanced back at Loki and that little smile that seem to take permanent residence on his brother's face. What could make Loki so happy? His eyes drifted to the book in his brother's pale hands. Midgardian writing? How odd...  
**

They were sitting on top of a building in New York. Tony couldn't even remember which one, not that he cared at all. His hands were creasing Loki's face and neck. He still marveled at the fact that he could do that now. Just touch Loki however and whenever he liked. It made something warm bloom in his chest.

“What are these?” Tony slid his thumb along Loki's upper and then lower lip marked with tiny circular scars.

Loki's eyes darkened but he didn't slap Tony's hand away. Tony felt like he touched topic that he shouldn't have. He was just about to back away from his question when suddenly Loki started started talking. 

“Long time ago I did something stupid. A bit of mischief really, nothing that would cause lasting harm. My punishment was to have my lips sewed shut.”

Tony gaped at him. He opened his mouth a few times but no sound came out.

Loki took Tony's right hand and intertwined their fingers, his thumb brushing knuckles in comforting motion.

“It wasn't that bad. I managed to get out of it fairly quickly” he soothingly assured Tony.

“That's not the point!” Tony couldn't hold his anger back anymore. His fingers squeezed Loki's hand to the point of discomfort. 

“How could they do... How anyone...” Tony sighted and buried his face in his hands.

“Wasn't there a way to stop it? Couldn't your father...”

“No.” Loki snapped abruptly his eyes shifting with something dark. “It was his idea in the first place.” 

Tony shifted so he was siting with his head lying on Loki's arm, their hands still clasped together.

“Who needs shitty fathers anyway, yeah?”  
**

“No Tony” Loki said firmly, removing teen's hand from his inner tight.

“Aww but Loooooki” Tony pleaded. “I'm eighteen in only two days. Why did you even came up with this stupid rule anyway? Who in their right mind waits to be of age to have sex?” 

“I just want you to be sure that this is really what you want.”

“I'm sure. Can we do it now?”

“No” Loki held teenager's gaze, not relenting.

“Fine!” Tony threw his hands in the air. “If it's such a hardship for you to make love to me than I'm going to find someone who isn't so opposed to the idea.” Before he could move from the bead or even blink he was flat on his back with his hands held securely above his head.

“I didn't said we couldn't do anything, love” Loki purred right into his ear.  
**

“Do you know why I wished to speak with you Loki?” Black haired god refused to be intimidated by his father gaze and held his head high, hands clenched into fist to prevent them from trembling. Of course he knew why he was here. It was bound to happen sooner or latter. He only hoped it wouldn't be so soon.   
**

“Took you long enough” Tony stood up from the couch and grabbed the lapels of Loki's jacked tugging the god into feverish kiss. Their lips glided over each other smoothly and left both men breathless.

Tony pulled away with a wet smack and rested his forehead on Loki's. „Don't make me wait so long next time you little shit. I missed you.” He opened his eyes but instead of seeing two emeralds dancing witch mischief he was met with two blank green stones. 

“What happened?” he took step back to be able to see Loki's face properly, hands automatically going to rest on the others man shoulders. Loki couldn't keep back the hiss of pain that the light touch had caused.

“What are y...” Tony's eyes widened comically “No. No! Tell me that this old bastard didn't... Not again... Shit, I'm gonna kill him!” 

Loki smiled despite himself. His hand stroking Tony's cheek lightly. The engineer slapped it away and started to pace the room trying to calm his anger. After few moments he stopped in front of Loki again. 

“How?”

“The whip.”

“Fuck.”

“Why?” Broken whisper cut through the uncomfortable silence.

Loki sighted. “Because I'm not allowed to travel the realms without Allfather's permission.” His smile fell “nor am I permitted to have lovers other than aesir.” 

“What? Who comes up with this shit?” Tony's hands balled into fists, his nails digging into soft skin of his palm

“So what we are gonna do? Because you can be sure as hell I'm not giving you up.” Tony proclaimed with his usual stubbornness. 

“I know Anthony. I know.” Loki gave him little smile and Tony couldn't help but notice how broken it looked.  
**

“I trust you bid your friend goodbye Loki?”

“Yes I have Allfather” announced Loki through gritted teeth. Eyes avoiding Odin's stern gaze. “I enchanted him. He doesn't remember he ever met me.” God of Mischief blinked rapidly but refused to let his tears fall.

“Very well” Odin looked pleased with himself. “Be aware that it doesn't release him from his part of the punishment”

Loki's eyes met Alfather's for the first time that evening. “What?! You never said anything about him being punished!”

“Surly you didn't think I would simply let him be after the crime he made you commit”

“He didn't make me do anything! It was all on my own volition!” screamed Loki loosing his compose for once.

“Thor, please escort your brother to his chambers.” Odin's face didn't betray any emotion as he looked at his two sons.

Loki felt Thor's hand grip his arm and he started to struggle.  
“NO! I won't let you do this you old fool!” But even in his rage Loki was no mach for Thor's strength and was soon lead out of throne room. 

“Did you consider you decision wisely my king? Is it necessary to kill that midgardian boy?” asked Frigga gently, concern clearly showing in her eyes. 

“It is important for Loki to learn his lesson. He cannot defy my orders.” Odin sighted; his face studded with deep lines showing years of struggle and compromise.

“I'm not planing to kill the boy or even punish him in any way” he said, his voice loosing it's all previous authority. “I just want Loki to be able to move on”

Frigga's eyes softened.  
**

No guilt, no sadness, no rage. Just numbness. Was it even possible to feel numbness wondered Loki, his unnoticed tears soaking into pillow as he lay in his bed.  
**

How could they lie to him like that? 

With smiles and kind eyes pretending it was all for his sake, to protect him, to make him fit in, to make him feel loved. 

Loki blinked the moisture away from his eyes. How could he not seen it before. He, Loki, dark sorcerer living in the realm of gold and light and warriors. No wonder he never belong.

But now he knew why...

And he would make them pay.   
**

Darkness and cold surrounded him as he fell and fell and fell. He knew he should be terrified but somehow he wasn't. He just felt relief.   
**

He could feel Thanos taking over his mind. Changing and angling Loki's thoughts to his liking. Breaking and mending him over and over again. Loki didn't stop him. Didn't even try. After all was there anything worth fighting for?  
**

Loki looked from one avenger to another. He still couldn't believe they defeated him and were about to send him back to Asgard. How did it come to this? He had whole army under his command! 

Now when Thanos spell was lifted from him his thoughts were focused on his upcoming punishment. Allfather won't be gentle with him this time of that he was sure.

As they all circled around him to bid his brother farewell Loki stood obediently at Thor's side. Even if he could he had nowhere to run to.

“And you too Tony Stark. I hope we will see each other again” Thor grinned his careless smile at the scientist. 

Loki's whole body stiffened, blood pumping rapidly in his ears. No, it couldn't be! He must have heard wrong... There was no way...

His magic reached to the other man searching for familiar energy. 

And there it was. Covered by the gentle hum of arc reactor. Dancing with life and mirth.

Loki's knees buckled Thor's arms being the only thing preventing his fall. 

He started to struggle in vain. Tears streamed from his eyes blinding his vision. 

He have to tell him! He have to make Tony remember!! Nobody paid attention to his screams muted by muzzle.

Thor activated the tesseract.

They were gone.  
**

“Well, that was weird” Tony mumbled reaching for the object that rolled out of Loki's coat during his struggle.

His fingers closed around cold shape of balloon pedant.

There was no screams or sobs.

The only thing that pierced the uncomfortable silence was soft, broken whisper.

“Loki”   
** 

With burst of bright light they landed on the shattered edge of the Bifrost. Thor's grip on Loki's arm loosened and the younger god sagged to his knees.

Loki's eyes fell closed and he wept.

He wept for memories that he never let slip away.

He wept for what he thought was taken from him.

He wept for Tony... and for himself.


End file.
